What am I
by Marsaky16
Summary: Complete Yeah its done. Well not quite still working on the sequel. That will be up soon so be looking for it. Luke is slowly slipping ot the darkside. His sister who's just found out he is dateing MARA JADE is Livid. A trip to a paralell reality will set
1. Default Chapter

What am I?  
  
Luke woke up and looked around his room. Did other Jedi have an empty outer room such as his? Where any of them married? Did they ever have any fun? All questions an none to answer them. Oh look the great Jedi Master's questioning himself ahh sometimes I wish things were different thought Luke to himself as he showered dressed and went out into the morning sunshine. Mornings on YavinIV were always beautiful. He loved hearing the sounds of the forest coming to life. Everything seemed right here. People got along and the empire was all but dead. Then why aren't I happy? Why am I always so miserable? Sure I have friends and family. What more could I possibly want? Thought Luke in exasperation. Ever since Callista left these questions had plagued him. Now that Mara had stepped into his life he was not sure what he wanted anymore. Am I going crazy? Luke silently mused. "Master Skywalker." It was Kyp. "Yes Kyp I'm over here." "The chief of State is on the holonet for you. Isn't that just like Leia? Luke wondered with a smile. She had been keen on calling him lately. Just wanted to say hi. Was all she would say, but he knew what she really meant Are you Okay? Everything going to plan? Any Problems at all? She wasn't fooling him. "Why hello Leia is there anything I can do for you?" "Actually there is.," "and what might that be?," "you know we would love it if you could come on over and visit us on Courasaunt for a while.  
  
The children really miss you," "Well I'll see what I can do. I'm kind of busy this week. How about next week," In truth he had a date with Mara that week, but Leia didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway. Luke then turned off the holonet and went upstairs to find to his pleasant surprise, that Mara was in his room. "Surprised farmboy or did you already know I was here?" "No, no I'm surprised I decided not spoil it by reaching out with the force.," "have you told her yet?," "Told who yet?," "Leia oh exalted one.," "NO," Luke said reddening slightly at her latest comment. "I don't think she'd understand. You're not exactly on good terms with her you know. ," "Oh! You're such a spoilsport. So she'd be a little shocked is all," "That would be one of the largest understatements of the millennia. Now if you'll kindly excuse me miss Jade I have a couple of classes to teach so I must be going.  
  
Being late isn't a quality I want to pass on to my students. ," "Couldn't you just ask Kyp and Kirana to take over for you today?" "What would I say?," "You could say you're taking this morning off. Then we could go out for a little fun," "Hmmm. Sounds enticing. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Later on that day Luke and Mara were seen together by the intergalactic light speed news... That same night an enraged Leia called Luke on the holonet. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MARA?!! WAS SHE THE REASON YOU COULDN'T COME OUT THIS WEEK?! HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT DEVIL OF A WOMAN?!!!! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKE!! ," "Leia calm down it's not what you think. Well it is, but Mara has changed since we've been on myrkr together. She's the one who made the first step in this relationship not me and if you can't accept that then we have nothing more to discuss ever again because I will continue seeing her and I will enjoy it with or without you're consent. ," "But Luke I'm only trying to look out for you. I mean she look at her she's dangerous," " Maybe in your eyes she is, but to me she's kind the most beautiful kind and gentle person I've ever laid eyes on. Good- bye Leia. "But Luke I..." click.  
  
"Well that went well. ," Mara sighed from the kitchen. "I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. She probably thinks you're out to get me.," "Now why would she have an idea like that? ," "I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I'm really confused right now. I don't think going to visit Han and the children now would be a good idea because they're all probably angry at me for loving you.," "Oh! You poor baby. Don't worry about it Leia might never come around but han and the kids will be happy for you at least. Leia just can't swallow the fact that you're inlove with your would be assassin.," "I guess you're rightmaybe I should just relax and forget about it for a while. ," "Let's just go out and have some fun hmm. ," "Yes please. I believe I'm contracting one of my few cases of extrereme migraine.," Next week Han Leia and the Kids all came out to visit him. Luke was up in his study when he was notified of their presence.  
  
"Master Skywalker the Chief of State is here and demands to see you immediately.!!," Kirana said. "I'm a little busy right now. Tell her that she'll have to wait for a while.," "Will do Master but I don't thin she'll be too happy about it. Two Hours later A fuming Leia burst into Luke's apartment. "Why couldn't you see ma earlier?! I am the Chief of State you know. I demand an explanation. ," "He was busy discussing some matters with me your "wrshipfullness.," Mara purred falling easily into the word han had made for her. "What's she doing here?!! ," Spat Leia venom in her stare. "Well that's because shelves here.," Luke replied. "You mean here on your room," Leia eyed Luke suspiciously. He nodded. "Then it's all true. You're in love with Mara.," "Yes it's all true in fact were already married.," Luke answered ice gleaming within his stare. "What? Why didn't you tell me before!! ," "Because I know you would do exactly what you're doing now. Using everything within you're power to keep me from Mara.," "but Luke she swore to me that she was going to kill you. Openly in front of lots of other people!," "She's changed since then. I know what I'm doing Leia and if you are going to be mean and spiteful then so be it, but I will continue loving Mara.," "You see I didn't poison him at all. Maybe Mara isn't so bad after all. But what if she hasn't changed?. Just then Han came loping into the room giving Luke a hearty slap on the back as he entered. Successfully knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Congratulations Kid. Took you a while though. I thought you two birds would never get together," "You knew about this," Leia rounded on Han. "You knew about thi and you didn't tell me?!!," "I did not think it was an appropriate time to tell you about it. Besides both luke and I were afraid of your reaction. Luike I guess was correct in predicting your obvious outrage at the situation. ," "Leia your iffy about our relationship yes? I promise you that I'll always love and stay true to Luke as was the first of my vows to him. My name isn't Callista Leia it's Mara. I'd rather die then betray him in any way.," Mara stated staunchly. Feeling a change in his force feeling Leia turned and looked in her brothers direction. What she observed made her blood run cold. He was standing rigidly and swift labored breath pounded from his ungs at irregular intervals. His eyes were clouded and unfocused.  
  
It was immediately apparent that he didn't see any of them. He began to shake violently in small concentrated shivers then promptly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU'D POISONED HIM.,"Leia yelled pointing an accusing finger at Mara."WHAT YOU THINK I POISONED HIM. YOU'RE DUMBER THEN YOU LOOK!!.I'm just as freaked out as you are. Over this whole thing.," as the women fought Han tried to revive his prone friend. "Luke? Luke1 come on kid wake up. Come on this isn't funny. Come on man the girls are tearing each other apart.,' Han's efforts were soon rewarded with a low groan from Luke which stopped the women's squabbling instantaneously.  
  
TBC... if any of my stories are difficult for you tonread due to the formatting please let me know I will try my best to fix them as soon as possible. ( 


	2. The Vision

Ch. 2: The Vision  
  
Feeling a change in his force feeling Leia turned and looked in her brother's direction. What she observed made her blood run cold. He was standing rigidly and swift labored breath pounded from his lungs at irregular intervals. His eyes were clouded and unfocused. It was immediately apparent that he didn't see any of them. He began to shake violently in small concentrated shivers then promptly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU'D POISONED HIM," Leia yelled pointing an accusing finger at Mara. "WHAT YOU THINK I POISONED HIM. YOU'RE DUMBER THEN YOU LOOK!!, I'm just as freaked out as you are. Over this whole thing.," as the women fought Han tried to revive his prone friend. "Luke? Luke1 come on kid wake up. Come on this isn't funny. Come on man the girls are tearing each other apart.,' Han's efforts were soon rewarded with a low groan from Luke which stopped the women's squabbling instantaneously.  
"Luke? Luke! Are you okay? What happened.," both Mara and Leia asked in almost perfect sync. "Uhhh, wha...what happened?," Luke asked from his position on the floor. "Well you kind of froze then you started breathing funny then you just fell onto the floor.," Mara supplied. "Oh, no not again," Luke moaned slapping his hand onto his forehead. " What do you mean again?," questioned Leia. "Well I have a unique ability that comes to one in every million Jedi or so. I have the ability to see into different realities and sometimes if I really want to I could live them for a time.  
There are periods where I see different realities without any effort at all. This is one of those times.," Luke explained. "What could possibly be so terrible in a different reality that it causes you to faint?," Leia asked. Luke sighed shook his head and took a deep breath. "Well you see during these periods the most vivid realities are the worst ones because my destiny was to become a Sith kill the emperor and rule the galaxy with my father. Yes, I know that didn't happen, but in another reality it did. Therefore in that reality I turned sith killed the emperor and began ruling the galaxy with my father, but that's not the worst of it. You know when umm Alderaan was blown to pieces? Well afterwards I , well, I can we talk about this later?," Luke pleaded.  
"Come on Luke what did you do that could be so awful?," asked Leia. "What I'm about to tell you will be enough to make you faint as well. Anyway I killed someone using force lightening and it looked as though I were enjoying it.," Luke whispered. "Who was it Luke tell us we'll all understand," Leia prodded both knowing and dreading is answer. "I killed you Leia," Luke replied in barely a whisper "You didn't," Leia rasped. "I'm sure that I did. I saw myself do it and I even yelled at myself to stop and to leave you alone when I or he turned around and looking right into my eyes, raised his hands to strike at me when I wrenched myself out of that reality.  
It took me a lot of effort to pull myself out therefore I fainted. I'm afraid making eye contact with my other self forced us to instantaneously form a link. Meaning I feel what he feels and vise versa.," suddenly Luke jerked back clutching his chest and began screaming in pain. "What happened," questioned Mara. "Vader shot him with a volley of force lightening," Luke replied. "Why would Vader do that?," asked Leia. "He must have made a mistake. There's one other thing you guys might like to know," Luke warned. "What's that," Han questioned. "I wouldn't be surprised if the other Luke showed up here in just a while," Luke answered. " Why?,What would he want?," asked Leia bewildered.  
"Doesn't take a hyperdrive specialist to figure it out you know. Think about it. I'm a Jedi he's a Sith he'd come back here to kill me a Jedi just to complete the purge started by Palpatine and Vader a long time ago.," "You mean your other self will travel all the way across space and time just to kill you? Pretty hard to believe.," Han stated with a derisive snort. "Vader and Palpatine were very hateful of the Jedi. Vader especially because they stole his son, namely me, from him," Luke replied. 


	3. Sith Luke

Ch. 3: Sith Luke  
  
No sooner had Luke finished his speech then a portal opened up in their midst. Prince Luke Vader Lord of the Sith came flying through it as though he'd been kicked in the pants by an enraged wampa. Fwump!, he hit the floor on his stomach, but in a quick fluent motion rolled onto his feet and into a battle ready position. "I thought my father had managed to kill you all!" he spat as both Lukes began to circle each other. "I don't want to fight you. Nothing but pain will ever come out of this, Jedi Luke calmly reasoned.  
"Yes that's exactly what I want to create. Pain to the race that scared me with the weakening light for all of my days," Luke snarled raised his hands and sent a volley of lightening hurtling across the room towards the impassive Jedi. Sensing the onslaught Luke jumped and dodged out of the way. Dodge, fire, jump spin, dodge the pattern went on and on for twenty minuets before either Luke showed the slightest sign of slowing down. By then a thick blue smoke filled the air. Raising his head Sith Luke laughed triumphantly.  
"You have great reflexes Jedi Skywalker, but not even the greatest of Jedi Masters could move fast enough now after being under that kind of strain.," he reasoned flashing the Jedi a lucid maniacal smile. "What do you mean?," Luke asked. But the question soon proved unnecessary for he was soon hit fully in the chest by a volley of force lightening so strong that it flung him into the far wall. Mara looked on in confused wonderment as not one but both Luke's began writhing in pain.  
Sith Luke had forgotten the full nature of their quickly formed link. Thus the initial attack of coarse did not last long. The room soon filled with a still and astonished quiet. Jedi Luke looked up into the Sith's eyes and asked him the question that had been plaguing him for most of his life. "Why?, why did you turn?," he whispered into the frozen silence. "Why?!, I could ask you why not! Didn't you feel his love for you on Bespin? Is that something you could so easily ignore? No, I know you felt it because I felt it. Yet when he reached out his hand to you you jumped almost into certain death. I bet that if the Falcon hadn't caught you you would've turned as well wouldn't you!," Prince Vader vehemently accused. All eyes turned to look upon the Jedi. Then in a voice barely above a whisper he slowly, reluctantly answered:  
  
TBC.... Ha ha cliff hangers. I know the wonderfully evil things we all love to hate Ah well. 


	4. Confessions of a Jedi Master

Ch. 4: Confessions of a Jedi Master

" Yes!, Yes I would have. All I ever wanted was to b loved. To Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru I was treated as nothing more then a farmhand. In the Rebel Alliance I was a farm kid turned pilot turned hero turned Jedi. Sure I'm greatly revered but not loved. When I met him I got a glimpse of the love I'd always wanted. It almost overwhelmed me., yet while hanging there my first thoughts wandered to you Leia. I then closed my eyes and jumped.," he concluded. He then got up and left the room Sith Luke not far behind him.

" I never knew Luke felt that way. I'd always assumed he was happy. I don't understand.," Leia said. " He really wasn't ever truly happy Leia. The smile he shows to you is only a grimace compared to the real deal. People are always calling on him to help and he doesn't have the heart to turn them down due to a serious Vader guilt complex, his father turns out to be the most awful man in the universe, and he now watches happily yet sadly as his twin sister whom he barely knows gets exactly what he believes at the time will never be his. Despair pain and longing have reduced him to a calm silence. It never was peaceful serenity. Only hurt and deep despair," Mara answered her inquiry.

" I hadn't a clue. He must have been miserable," Leia said. " You know he's always there for you through all the pain and suffering he was going through himself. He always listened and helped whenever he could. He's been there for the New Republic as well. In the shadows he prods pokes and pulls using all of his power to help the New Republic survive and thrive even over these last ten years. I believe it's now our turn to be there for him.," Mara whispered.

Luke's Apartment Yavin IV 

" Luke!," Mara squealed running into Jedi Luke's arms. " I'm never letting you go until you promise not to leave me ever!," Mara stated giving her fiancé a fierce hug. Never I'll never leave you not ever Luke sent kissing her fully on the lips. Leia smiled looking on their display of affection. Perhaps they really were meant for each other. " Living with father sounds wonderful but I wouldn't trade one thousand of him for Mara," Luke said wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. " So be it Jedi," Prince Vader spat.

Soon after severing their accidental connection the battle of before began again. Shoot, jump, dodge, twist, kick, and so on and so forth. After coming to a reluctant agreement they began dueling with lightsabres. Jedi Luke who utterly despised killing quickly devised a plan to open a portal and shove the Sith through once it was wide enough. Five minuets into the battle he saw his opportunity. Opening a portal he created forceful winds and blew the astonished Sith through or did he?…

TBC: Mix ups and Misunderstandings

Authors Note: Yes I know I'm a hopeless romantic okay. I just love hard and almost impossibly attainable love. I find it absolutely adorable so there nyah!


	5. MixUps and Misunderstandings

**Ch. 5**: Mix-ups and Misunderstandings

In Parallel Reality 

Great! Genius wonderful you've really done it this time! Your opponent sensed your move and now your stuck in his reality, but there's only one problem your not a SITH! Luke growled to himself taking in his surroundings. Calmly he closed his eyes and sent a message to Mara through the force. Mara the Luke there is not me I swear it on everything I hold dear. Go ahead and marry the other. I'll never make it back. Plus I feel through the force that he has turned and like myself loves you very much. Goodbye my love

Yavin IV Other Reality 

Mara tensed as the message shot through her awareness. How could she marry Luke knowing the one here was an impostor? How could she keep that secret for the rest of her life? She needed to stand strong for Luke she would stand strong.

Back to Parallel Reality 

Unfortunately for Luke he didn't have long to wait until Vader summoned him to the throne room. What else could go wrong Luke thought steeping gingerly into the throne room. Vader sensing the fear within his son forestalled his command for a heart to heart with his heir. " What's troubling you my son?," Vader asked deep concern coloring his voice. " There's something I need to tell you. ," Luke replied in a voice barely above a whisper. " Well?," Vader pressed. "Well…I'm not your son, well I am, but in another reality your dead and I'm an a uh. Umm a," Luke stuttered. " Out with it you're a what?," Vader demanded of his son.

" In that reality I'm a Jedi Master," Luke whispered. Never thought I'd hesitate in telling someone that. Luke wondered. " You're a what? No matter you're still my son. Now are you ready to turn to the darkside and take your place at my side so we may once again rule the Universe as father and son?,' Vader proposed. There it was again. Situated on a golden platter no less. With slim to no chance of return to his former life the choice was a complex yet simple one. Still after all these years he loved his father. No doubt remained within his mind.

" I will join you father," Luke answered. " Then we must begin. Here take in the Dark energy which surrounds you.," Vader instructed/ordered. Closing his eyes bracing himself and breathing a silent apology to Obi-wan Kenobi Luke absorbed the dark energy.

_**Back to Other Reality**_

" Luke Nooo!," Mara screamed sitting straight up from her bed shivering from the thin sheen of cold sweat covering her body. She couldn't believe what she felt saw and knew with frightening certainty was true. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had turned to the darkside. She had to tell Leia, but wait no Leia had no clue that the Luke she'd married was an impostor well sort a right? She wasn't quite sure what to believe.

_**Next Morning Same Reality**_

" Leia there's something I need to talk to you about.," Mara said as Leia walked down the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. " What do you want to talk to me about?," Leia asked seating herself on the couch later within Mara's quarters. " Luke. You see the Luke here now isn't the Luke that was here before and the Luke that was here before is now a Sith.," Mara explained.

" WHAT!, impossible. Our Luke would never turn to the darkside. Never ever! Leia staunchly stated. " That would be where you're wrong Leia. Remember what he said before the last duel? Think about it . Then if you still don't believe reach out and touch his presence. It's cold and full of raw power," Mara replied.

" NO! no it's not true it's not," Leia wailed as she touched his presence. And found that what Mara had said was indeed true. " It just can't be," Leia whimpered then fell into a heap of misery upon the floor.

_**Parallel Reality**_

Luke barely made it to his room. His body felt like a living inferno. Spasms of white-hot pain surged through his body w/ every pulse of dark energy within him. I must be sending great disturbances through the force Luke thought. His assumptions were basely founded for soon Vader walked into the room. " What is troubling you my son?," Vader asked. " My light force energy is fighting against the darkness that's within me. It causes my great physical pain. I can barely contain it. I'm sorry father I will try harder," Luke answered.

I knew this would happen. I pushed you way too fast. If anyone's to blame I am.," Vader replied. " It's all right father I'm sure it will pass. If not I can bear up against the pain for a week at least," Luke murmured through tightly clenched teeth. " And at most?," Vader pressed. "At most I'd have to day a months time," Luke whispered. " Collect your strength my son in an hours time I have a meeting with the senate. You are to be present," with that Vader turned and left the room.

_**1 Hour Later in Senate**_

Luke had put himself in a healing trance, but the pain was still nearly unbearable. It took all of his strength to ignore the pain. He barely had enough strength to comment upon the things that were going on around him. After the senate meeting he was exhausted. With the permission of his father he went into his room shut shut the door and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

_**Other Reality**_

Mara was now feeling pain from both Luke's though one was closer to death than the other. She needed him here if they were to survive. Luke, Luke please wake up! Mara screamed through the force. /Pain unbearable pain heat and dehydration was all that consisted of his world. Then like a splash of ice-cold water another presence pierced his awareness w/ a desperate plea.

Luke? Luke wake up. I need you Mara? Go back to your Luke over there I can't get back plus there isn't much time left for me anyway. My body becomes weak and I have no wish to stay w/ in this world Luke sent back. NO Luke hold on I love you do you hear me, I LOVE YOU Mara desperately conveyed through their connection. I'm sorry Mara I'm just too tired too fight anymore. Have a wonderful life. then he was gone. Hold on my son please I couldn't live with myself if you died. Vader sent pouring some of his energy into Luke.

Vader? We need Luke back now Mara sent. NO, I love him too much I do not wish to let him go Vader returned. Do you want him to live? Mara challenged. Vader finally agreed and opened a portal sending him back through the portal to his original reality. Goodbye my son I love you

_**Original Reality**_

" OH!, my gosh what happened!?," Leia asked. When she observed the state her brother was currently in. " The same thing that's happening to the Luke here. The opposite sides are fighting against one another. It's killing them.," Mara answered feeling former Jedi Luke's pulse. " What are we going to do?," Han asked. " Put the two together," Mara answered.

_**Three Days Later**_

Luke slowly opened his eyes to find, surprisingly, that he wasn't dead. In fact he found himself to be very much alive. There beside him Mara sat slumped forward and asleep in a chair at his bedside. Quietly so as not to wake her he put on his robe went outside and ran through the great Jungle forest of YavinIV. All was well again. Wasn't it?

_**Three Weeks Later**_

" Luke?! Were you listening to me? I just asked if it was okay for Han and the kids to come by," Mara asked. " What?! Oh yeah sure they can come over it's all right with me. I'm going onto the roof for a while. So if you'll excuse me Mara I'll be going now. Why do you have to rise up now of all times. Because now your body has weakened under my methodical menstruation and soon the Sith will rise again!! 

**THE END**

For Now at least tee hee hee

TBC… In What Am I part 2

Authors Note: For those of you who didn't quite understand the ending Luke is conversing with the Sithian half joined to him after he returned to his reality.


End file.
